This invention relates to a storage system and a control method for the storage system.
The background art includes JP 2007-286946 A (Patent Literature 1), which discloses a computer system which allows an access to the latest data by access to either one of two high-availability (HA)-configured storage apparatuses.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2007-286946 A